All Ghillied Up
All Ghillied Up is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This is a flashback of one of Captain Price's earlier missions. He and Captain MacMillan must sneak to a vantage point in a hotel. Plot The level takes place in 1996; 15 years before the main events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the first time since World War II that the British government had authorized an assassination order. Price, who was then a Lieutenant, is under the command of Captain MacMillan. The two men are in ghillie suits and firstly have to make their way to a hotel and then watch the person that they would assassinate, Imran Zakhaev. However, to get to the hotel, they have to get past guards and dogs and keep out of the radioactive areas created by the Chernobyl disaster. When they get to their position, the level ends. Walkthrough Follow Captain MacMillan to the makeshift building, making sure to follow directly in his footsteps. This is to prevent you from getting into radiation areas. Crouch when MacMillan crouches and go prone when he does. He will ask you to take out the two guards while they are not looking; get a good view through the grass and take out the left one while he's looking the other way. MacMillan should take out the right one for you. If you screw up, just restart by dying and try again. Follow MacMillan to another makeshift building. He decides it is better if you go around, so follow him to the building "around." Just continue following him, waiting when he tells you to wait and going when he tells you to go. At the corner of the building he'll give you two choices: either take out the lone tango by the car or stealth past him. Either way, you will run past the car and hop a fence. Follow him to a tree and don't move when he tells you not to move. He'll explain to you the situation and then both of you will crouch a little closer to the tower. Now you are asked to kill the guy in the tower. When he passed close to the window shoot him. After that you can either shoot the hostile near the car or kill him. Death is preferred, but either way works. Remember that if your shots miss you should just blow yourself up with a grenade so you can start from the last checkpoint. Follow MacMillan to the car, stop when he stops, and then follow him into the church. No one is in the church, so you'll exit through the opposite door and run through a graveyard. At the white cement fence drop down prone and let the helicopter pass. Jump back up and follow MacMillan again. After jumping a white pipeline it's time to drop down again. Just crawl right behind the good Captain, and boy will you crawl for a while. Literally stay right behind his bum. When he stops completely, wait for the troops on the left to pass and then move to the left of MacMillan; that way, when the troops to the right walk by they won't step on you. You can also crawl towards the wrecked tank on the other side of the field. DO NOT crawl right up next to it because there is a radiation zone right there. I find it easier to crawl between the Ultranationalist walking the closest to the destroyed tank mentioned above and the Russian tank that is moving instead of having your face too close to Captain McMillan's groin. If at any time you are noticed, please for the love of all that is holy just let them kill you and start over. When MacMillan starts crawling again just do more of the same and crawl right behind him. Sooner or later he'll rise again and run over to a tank for cover - follow him over there. Again he decides to move up for a better vantage point, so play follow the leader to the yellow tractor. From here you have another decision: take out the fifteen guards or stealth past them. The latter sounds easier, doesn't it? Go prone, crawl northeast, and after a few meters MacMillan will take the lead. Just follow MacMillan as he quietly passes the guards. He will usually get it right, but sometimes he just randomly stops and the guards step on him. If that happens quickly die and right away go prone and crawl a few meters. If you trigger the Captain right away he should get you passed the hostiles just fine. Stand and sprint when MacMillan does. When he stops, just wait for him to complete his badassery and rifle-butt the enemy troop. Follow MacMillan and wait behind the shadow of the orange cargo. Just wait and MacMillan will shoot him dead. When MacMillan stops suddenly because there are two hostiles to your right, go prone so they don't see you and crawl over to the capsized cargo container. He'll start running again until you're inside a cargo container with doors at the end. MacMillan will wait until the hostiles aren't looking and then burst open the doors and sprint to the convey of vehicles. Just stay right behind him and take cover behind the same car. He'll then go prone and start to crawl under the convey; do exactly the same and follow him to the end. At the end you'll have to wait a small bit before the enemies clear out. Pop up from prone quickly like MacMillan and take cover behind the car. After that, on MacMillan's signal sprint with him to some cargo containers as cover. Follow MacMillan again to a dark wall. He'll tell you to take out a sniper on the fourth floor. He ain't very specific, because the sniper in question is on the stairwell of the fourth floor, and not inside the building. Just hold your breath and shoot him silently. Sprint with MacMillan to the stairs and climb into the first floor window. From here jump back down and follow MacMillan to a... building underpass? Well, whatever that tunnel is, walk through it and silently go around the dog. Just stay on MacMillan's left so you definitely never get too close. He might bark at you while you're walking past the building but he won't alert anyone. Infiltrate the empty house; when the Captain tells you to move, just jump out a few paces ahead of him and then he'll take point again. He'll weave in and out of the house and then over to another small building. After pointing out the hotel you'll be assassinating from, the mission ends. Tips *The best places to be while waiting for the enemy patrol to pass are near MacMillan and on the far side of the area, which has more room. *Killing the dog near the end of the mission will result in a large group of dogs attacking, which can kill both the player and MacMillan. *The easiest way to kill the pack of dogs, if you choose to shoot the first one, is to shoot the first before going through the corridor. This funnels the pack, allowing you to spam grenades. MacMillan also takes proper cover at the entrance, making him less susceptible to being killed. *Incredibly, It IS Possible to kill the entire convoy! You can use the P-90 or any another silenced weapon. Another way, often overlooked, is to head to the very top of the stairs (Where the Sniper is) and take a Stinger. Shoot the Hind with it until it explodes, then the entire convoy comes up the stairs, led by dogs, often, grenade spamming is enough to take them all out. *There is a P90 with an attached suppressor and Red Dot Sight in the area with the men disposing of bodies in the lake. It is found when Captain McMillan strikes the guy with his M21 saying: Oi, Suzy! *It is possible to destroy the helicopter that passes over the graveyard. When you go into the church there will be a FIM-92 Stinger that can destroy the heli in one hit. And on the fourth floor of the building with the sniper you can find more Stingers and destroy another helicopter in the area. Be warned, however, for if the rockets does not hit, the Mi-35 will attack you, and its machine guns can destroy the roof of the church. If you succeed, Captain MacMillan will then say: "Now your just showing off!" *The enemy by the blue car by the church carries a G3. If you swap your pistol for it, there is an ammo combo between the M21 and the G3 which gives you 400 rounds in total. The G3 will be also carried to the next level. *After you exit the church hiding from the helicopter run with the captain to the field you can then run back to where you hid and lay on the ground till MacMillan says its safe. You can run past in front of the tanks since they wont see you. Only do this if you are struggling with that part. *When you have to dodge the bad guys, using the Ragtime Warfare cheat, you can run past a radiation zone on the right and get out of the game zone. *If you really can't get past the part where you have to crawl while the enemies are standing almost on top of you, you can run back to the church. Once you jump over the fence that has one rail, MacMillan will say "Get down!" At that point, run back to the church and go up the bell tower. You will notice that they walk extremely slowly so if you already have the achievement, you can put Ragtime Warfare on which will make them run faster. When they are gone, (the people will run ahead of the tanks when they reach the road, so when the tanks are gone,) run back out into the field and keep on with the mission. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 19' is located in the church, at the top of the bell tower. The enemy helicopter can pose a threat while collecting this laptop. *'Laptop 20' is in the center of the area with shipping crates. There are three enemies around it, but the guards will not notice the player if he is quick and moves in at the right time (best way is to use a suppressed P90 a patrolling guard nearby drops when killed). Successfully collecting this laptop will result in a compliment from MacMillan. *'Laptop 21' is in the room at the very top of the fire escape that has an enemy sniper. In this mission, all laptops are right next to an enemy (as if they were being guarded). Laptop 19 is the guard in the bell tower, Laptop 20 is guarded by the enemy at the table of drums, and Laptop 21 is guarded by the sniper you kill on the 4th floor. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Shot' (40 points) is obtained by completing both this and the next mission on Veteran difficulty. *'Ghillies In The Mist' is obtained by completing this mission without alerting any enemies. Even if the player is spotted, this achievement can still be earned by reloading a previous saved game. Trivia *The city you play the level in, Pripyat, actually looks like it does in real life. *In reality, it is nearly impossible to crawl in front of the soldiers without getting detected even if you are wearing a ghillie suit, a mission like that would be too risky to do even if you are a specially trained sniper. *If you follow the enemy troops that you had to sneak by, they will run into a radioactive zone. *If you shoot the two guys by the lorry (truck) as they bend over to pick up a body, they will fall but sometimes their invisible "ghosts" will continue to pick up and throw the body into the pond. *Towards the end of the level, after the player and Captain MacMillan pass the rabid dog and enter the large building, it is possible to hear children laughing faintly. This could be another reference, similar to the "ghosts" heard in Aftermath, to the horrors of war and the way it affects the soldiers of the international armed forces. *If you go prone in the house with enemies inside at the beginning of the level enemies will not see you until you are almost right next to them. *After a fight triggered by alerting enemies, MacMillan will say things like "You lead a charmed life, Lieutenant Price." or "The word 'stealth' means nothing to you, does it Price?" This is assuming you both survived the fight of course. *There are Stingers in the church that can be used to destroy the helicopter that flies overhead. It will usually take more than one rocket, because the helicopter will deploy flares to throw off the first rocket. Upon destroying it, Captain MacMillan will say, "Alright, now you're just showing off." *While trying to get the laptop in the storage area, MacMillan will ask "Are ye daft?" After successfully getting the laptop unnoticed, MacMillan will remark, "Well you ﻿certainly have the minerals." *A goof seen in this level is that MacMillan will refer to the truck where the two of you have to shoot the two Ultranationalists at the same time as a "lorry", but when you have to sneak under the truck he refers to it as a "truck", which is incorrect in British diction. *There is a very rare glitch where if you play on god mode, and you go ahead and kill a guard, when the dogs come, they will keep killing you. This has caused people's computers to crash, because they will just keep and coming and you will keep on respawning. If you turn on the no-noticeable cheat, there will be a lot of dogs killing nothing, and a lake of blood. *If you kill the wild dog, a few seconds later you will hear dogs barking in the distance, and MacMillan will say "That doesn't sound good". If you and MacMillan survives the attack, he will say "That was a close one". Good way to kill all the dogs is grenade spamming. *Occasionally, you can aim down your pistol's sights at an enemy while crawling under the trucks causing a reset. It will say "Your actions have caused the death of Capt. MacMillan. This may be a reference to him being shocked at your lack of stealth (having a heart attack maybe...), as this seems to work better if you shoot your way through all of the engagements. *If you wait to get into the building past the rabid dog before shooting it, it is possible to sprint away unharmed. However, if you stop to turn around, the dogs will immediately run around the corner behind you and attack both Price and MacMillan. *In this mission, it is possible to make the dogs in the first house temporarily friendly. You do this by eliminating the guard that comes out of the house silently, then picking up his weapon. If you shoot and kill both of the guards within a half-second, the dogs won't notice. In fact, you can even walk up to them, and even shoot near them. They will not attack you unless you raise the alarm later. *If you are having trouble getting past the convoy part, you can crawl through the grass to the left of the convoy and as long as no one steps on you, you can get to where McMillan is behind the car and move on. *If you do everything right you can get through the level without using all 10 rounds in your clip. *In reality, only one person would have a sniper in a team of two. The shooter Price would have a sniper M21 and the spotter MacMillan would have an assault rifle M4A1. Maybe the developers decided to change the weapons that the tho men would carry, because in the E3 tariler and the in first screenshots, from the game, Cpt. MacMillan was carrying an M4-SOPMOD. You can also see this picture on the top of the back-cover of the game's original box. Here is a back-cover picture: *If you look closely at Captain MacMillan's right boot you can make out what appears to be the U.S. Marine Corps symbol. *If you go up the fire escape to get the piece of enemy intelligence, take the stinger missile and shoot down the helicopter. As enemies pour up the stairs, use an automatic weapon to kill them. There will be a pile of bodies. When you reach the part with the wild dog, MacMillan should walk right next to its mouth, but pass unharmed. *Sometimes a glitch occurs if you sneak by the soldiers after the part where you must sneak by soldiers and armored vehicles where MacMillan will either say "Oi, Suzy" and melee into the air about 2-3 feet from the soldiers head, or he will walk by and the soldier will randomly die with seemingly no cause *With the "A Bad Year" cheat on, the wild dog is biting and standing over a pile of blood and bites into the air. *At the big pond where two guards throw the bodies, you can see that they are unlimited bodies. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels